Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 33
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | CoverArtist2 = Roberto Poggi | CoverArtist3 = Antonio Fabela | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Christos N. Gage | Writer1_2 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = John Dell | Colourist1_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = On Earth-2818, Karn continues his hunt for all the spiders, chasing this Earth's Spider-Man on the West Side Yards. As Karn gains the upper hand and strikes that Spider-Man with his weapon, he reveals that he's actually a cyborg. Karn warns him that his weapons won't bring him down, but Cyborg Spidey replies that he's aware of that so he brought some resistance, in the shape of the Superior Spider-Man's Army of Spiders who launch and full front assault on him, thanks to Otto's upgraded weapon based on Karn's energy signature. Some of the Spiders comment about Otto while the others reply that they must kill Karn now, sparking a small debate which Otto promptly finishes by saying that they will first interrogate Karn. Otto questions about his mission, which Karn replies that it's simply Hunting all the Spiders, which is what his species does. He also reveals that his family will be no match for them since his weapon will eventually become ineffective. The Spiders make another full front assault but Karn's strength makes it useless until suddenly someone makes another attack, taking down Six-Armed Spider-Man and Cyborg Spider-Man. The attackers are revealed to be Brix and Bora, Karn's brother and sister, who interrupted Karn's attack to steal them from him, prompting Otto to call for a retreat, taking advantage of the brothers' fallout. After Spider-Monkey intercepts Bora's attack, the Spider-Army manages to escape to Otto's base. Once there, the group discuss about the difficulty of the battle, now that there are other like Karn spreading around, spiking Otto's anger at them. He leaves the group for a while in order to clear his head, talking with his A.I. Anna which alleviates him. After he returns, Otto starts to spare missions to the Army members, he assigns Cyborg to check the 2099 database for anything related to their attackers, he sends Hindi Spidey and Noir to check ay alternate dimensions in order to find the home of Karn, and sends Spider-Monkey and Six-Armed to check the timestream for any time displaced attacks. Then he stays with Spider-Girl and Assassin Spidey since they all share the same mindset of killing in order to accomplish the mission, which even Otto relays as committing genocide against Karn's species since it's the best way to do so, to which Spider-Girl replies that she agrees that they must kill in order to win the war, even if the other spiders stand in their way. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * ** ** Other Characters: * Teddy Roosevelt * * * Races and species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* West Side Yards * * * * * * ** * * * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * * * * | StoryTitle2 = | Writer2_1 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler2_1 = Miguel Angel Sepulveda | Inker2_1 = Miguel Angel Sepulveda | Colourist2_1 = Richard Isanove | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis2 = As Karn battles against the Spider-God Ai Apaec, he reflects on his first battle alongside his family against the Great Weaver. Karn's family coordinates a full-front attack but the Weaver cuts the threads prompting them to fall and change the plan. Daemos, Morlun and Verna all fall against the Great Weaver but when it comes to Karn's turn, he hesitates, as the Weaver reveals that Karn dislikes being a hunter as he wishes he could build instead of destroy. Karn's hesitation leads his mother to jump and attack, only to be shredded into strands by the Great Weaver, shocking Karn in the moment. Karn reflects that his mother's death marked him for life, since she was the only one in the family and the whole multiverse to ever loved him unlike his brothers who were more focused into their hunt. After the attack, Karn narrates that his father arrived and defeat and captured the Great Weaver with his siblings. Seeing the Weaver's power, they used chains designed by Jennix in order to use his power to expand their hunt to all Spider-Totems across the multiverse, afterwards, he and his brothers placed a mask on him, in order to avoid seeing his face for it is a reminder of the shame he brought by being the cause of his mother's death. This made Karn determined into joining the hunt by himself, in order to gain redemption and regain his place in his family Back into his battle against Ai Apace, Karn uses his power to drain Ai Apaec's energy, effectively killing him, as he reflects that while Ai Apaec's pain is gone, his will continue, as long as he keeps hunting until he earns his place back home. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Karn's mother ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = EDGE OF SPIDER-VERSE • The Superior Spider-Man takes the fight to Karn, the man working his way through the multiverse, leaving a trail of dead spiders in his wake, but finds himself hopefully over-powered. • Can Sup’ Spidey find enough allies to make a dent in Karn? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}